1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a two-dimensional optical deflector and its driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art two-dimensional optical deflector is constructed by a mirror, a movable frame surrounding the mirror for supporting the mirror, a pair of meander-type inner piezoelectric actuators fixed between the movable frame and the mirror and serving as cantilevers for rocking the mirror with respect to an X-axis of the mirror, a support body surrounding the movable frame, and a pair of meander-type outer piezoelectric actuators fixed between the support body and the movable frame and serving as cantilevers for rocking the mirror through the movable frame with respect to a Y-axis of the mirror perpendicular to the X-axis (see: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0292479A1 & JP2010-122480A).
Generally, in an optical scanner, the mirror is rocked with respect to the X-axis for a horizontal deflection at a high frequency, while the mirror is rocked with respect to the Y-axis for a vertical deflection at a low frequency.
In the described prior art two-dimensional optical deflector, since two pairs of meander-type piezoelectric actuators are required to carry out a two-dimensional deflection, the two-dimensional optical deflector would become large in size and cost.